


Taken

by cwaniak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, louis!girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwaniak/pseuds/cwaniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was with Harry, until she's not. She's happy now with Liam by her side. But Harry'll show at her door anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Lilo in English so forgive me! But much love and thanks to my lovely [beta](http://frickshoran.tumblr.com)

I smile and hug Liam’s chest. Sighing, I outline his arm with my finger as he winces in his sleep. My hair tickles his jaw as I raise my head and kiss his raspberry mouth. After a while he smiles, placing his hands on my waist, and pulls me closer. I giggle gently as Liam squeezes my arse.

“Morning, beautiful,” he whispers, his voice hoarse, and I feel like I’m in heaven. I pull away from him and watch as he throws his eyes open. His eyelashes surround his beautiful puppy eyes. “I could wake up like this forever,” he says, kissing my mouth gently.

“In case you didn’t notice, you do. Every day,” I say, rolling my eyes and hit his arm.

“You and violence? God that’s so damn hot!” He moans. I stick my tongue out and lick his nose.

We lie like this for a while, cuddling with each other in white sheets. Our legs are tangled and it seems that we’re one element, like two puzzle pieces set in one because we fit together perfectly.

Liam’s hand is dabbing my thigh, making me tremor. I smiling to him, licking my lips skittishly and I can see his expression. I bend over in his direction.

“Catch me if you can, darling,” I whisper, then stand up and run away from him.

I can hear his steps behind me and I giggle like mad. And then doorbell resounds. I run down the stairs and touching Liam’s shirt up that comes to my thigh. I try to fix my hair.

As I unlock and open door, I can feel like Liam’s hands clasps my waist. I giggle as he tickles me his growth.

“I got you,” he whispers and kissing down my neck. I moan and lean into him.

Somebody’s harrumph stopped us. When I look up, I trail off.

“Lou?” A curly-haired boy with green eyes asks, unsure.

“What are you doing here?” Liam growls. He isn’t even trying to hide his dislike.

“Lou, can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure, come in,” I tell him, stepping forward and making some space for him. “Make yourself at home. You know where the salon is so go there and wait for me, okay?”

“Sure,” he say, nodding.

Liam throws me a unhappy look and I shake my head as I go back to our bedroom to get changed. I put on a t-shirt and some shorts. Liam comes inside and I don’t have to look at him to know that he’s angry.

“You can’t talk to him wearing that,” Liam protests, leaning against the wall.

“Why? I look bad like this?” I ask, frowning.

“You won’t go out from this room like that. I won’t let you.”

 

I look at him, blinking my eyes.

  
“Oh honey!” I say going to him. I stand on tiptoe and kiss him. “I love you, okay? Not Harry, you. Jealousy suits you.”

“Love you too,” he sighs, “But I don’t want his dirty hands touch you, you understand? You’re mine, not his. He’s a fucking idiot who let you go”

“But you won’t be rude, will you? This matters to me”

“You still have to change your clothes.”

I sigh, recoiling from him. I take off my shorts and I know that Liam brazenly stares at my ass. I pluck some pants off the floor and change into them.

“Better?” I ask.

“For me – no. But for his safety – much better”

I laugh a bit, then run down the stairs. I enter to the salon and sit down in an armchair.

“Well, what’s going on?”

“I-I came to apologize,” he says and I roll my eyes. 

“I love you and want you back.”

“WHAT?!”

“I love you, Lou” He stand up and walks toward me, then kneels down in front of me. If he did this year ago, maybe I would thought that he wanted to propose, but now – now it doesn’t matter to me anymore. “I miss you”

“You never loved me,” I say. “You loved to see me breaking and begging. But don’t you dare call it love”

“No! It’s not true!”

“You only loved messing with my head, don’t deny that.”

“You’re doing to make me jealous, aren’t you? You’re with him to make me jealous!”

“I know that you hate to hear this but it is not about you anymore. I moved one, I don’t love you. I love Liam.”

“Lou,” he whispers, taking my hands in his. “I know that somewhere deep inside you still love me.” He pins my hands to the armchair.

“Let me go!” I growl but he only strengthens his hold.

“Didn’t hear it, Styles? She said to let her go. Don’t you understand? Or should I spell it out and show you the door?” Liam asks, and I smile widely at him. He comes to us and forcefully pushes Harry away. “I’ll definitely show you the door”

I burrow my head into the armchair and I feel happy now – knowing that Liam’s here and he looks after me and that he cares. He makes my life better everyday.

 

Coming back from “showing Harry the door”, he pulls me up off the armchair.

  
“Let me go,” I giggle, taking his hand. He smiles widely at me as he kisses my forehead.

  
“Never. And now I’m about to take you to our comfortable bed and stay there forever, if you know what I mean,” he says and I laugh hard, kissing his neck.


End file.
